¿Te quedas conmigo?
by DanGrint
Summary: Granger y Malfoy estan juntos. ¿Por qué? Ni ellos saben. Un dia una pelea lo arruina todo, Hermione ha salido lastimada, Draco tiene miedo. "Prefiero morir a vivir sin ti". HotSongFic


**¿Te quedas conmigo? **

Hermione había comenzado su 5to año en Hogwarts, aún seguía teniendo una excelente amistad con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

Ese año se dieron tantas cosas, estaba lleno de sorpresas.

No se supo cómo, cuándo o porqué, sólo se dieron las cosas y ya. El trío de Oro entabló amistad con el Príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Las cosas entre Hermione y Draco se dieron simplemente. Llevaban una gran amistad, pero eso no bastó; se sentían atraídos, al principio se negaban rotundamente, pero después se dieron cuenta que se gustaban y mucho.

Pero era obvio que los problemas estaba presentes todo el tiempo, Draco a pesar de ser un buen amigo y novio, no iba a dejar de ser un Malfoy (arrogante, engreído, burlón, elegante, superior) lo llevaba en la sangre. Y Hermione como toda una niña simpática, alegre, sincera, entregó totalmente su corazón en la relación.

Pero al final esa relación estaba por terminar, tal vez por una estupidez, yo que sé, pero daría final, partiéndole el corazón a….

Hermione y Draco caminaban por el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor tomados de la mano.

▬ Me encanta cuando ríes – dijo Draco a su novia y se paró frente a ella.

Se miraron largo tiempo, diciéndose todo, cuanto se querían.

▬ Y a mí, me encantas tú – contestó ella con ternura.

Draco la trajo hacia él por la cintura y la besó, el beso se profundizó, pasando de ser apasionado a uno muy tierno, entregándose todo, su alma, su corazón, su cuerpo, se amaban con tanta locura.

▬ Te amo Draco – susurró Hermione cuando terminaron de besarse.

Draco la observó con ternura, con su mano acarició sus labios, sus mejillas, como la quería. Le regaló una sonrisa.

Un niño de Gryffindor de 2do año pasó corriendo con otros dos más y los empujaron.

▬ Están castigados – gritó Hermione, pero después sonrió al ver la cara de enojo de su adorable Slytherin.

▬ Fíjate por dónde vas sangre sucia – gritó Draco con voz fría.

▬ Draco, por qué dices eso – dijo Hermione sentida.

▬ Olvídalo, ya las pagará – dijo como si nada el rubio y la tomó de la mano – Vamos a desayunar.

Después de un minuto en silencio cuando iban caminado, Draco aún iba enojado e inconscientemente dijo con voz fría y bastante arrogante:

▬ Malditos sangre sucia como los odio…

Hermione se paró en seco y le soltó la mano al escuchar salir eso de Draco.

▬ ¿Qué pasó? – se extrañó Draco.

▬ ¿Por qué dijiste eso? – dijo indignada Hermione.

▬ ¿De que odio a los sangre sucia? – repitió el rubio como que el comentario fuera cosa del otro mundo – Es la verdad, los odios, como quisiera que desaparecieran del mundo – dijo con arrogancia.

▬ ¿Qué diablos te pasa Draco? – se colerizó la castaña – Y todavía eres tan cínico para admitirlo, y si es así, ¿qué diablos haces conmigo?

▬ Hermione, tu para mí no representas nada de eso – dijo alzando la voz el rubio..

▬ Pues no lo parece…

▬ Además no te lo dije a ti, por dios, Granger no seas ridícula – gritó Malfoy.

▬ ¿Granger? ¿Granger? – ironizó la castaña – Prometimos nunca más llamarnos así, NUNCA – gritó Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.

▬ Me da igual lo que digas, yo no sé porque te pones así por una estupidez de los sangre sucia – continuó Draco sin creer hasta donde llegaba la indignación de la bruja.

▬ Esto no se trata de los hijos de muggles – dijo más tranquila la castaña.

▬ ¿Entonces es una excusa para pelear? – ironizó Malfoy.

▬ No lo sé, Draco, pero ya me estoy cansando de todo esto – dijo cabizbaja la castaña.

▬ ¿De qué hablas? – dijo en voz baja Draco y se acercó a ella.

▬ Draco, esto no está funcionando, yo he entregado todo de mi y tú en cambio me has ofendido, eres tan distante y frió, y no te estoy exigiendo que me ames como yo lo hago, pero me duele, me has lastimado con tu arrogancia, además no estoy segura si me quieras o no, no lo demuestras y si seguimos así no vale pena…

▬ Sabes que si te quiero – dijo Draco extrañado.

▬ Nunca me lo has dicho – dijo dolida la castaña – Cuando te digo 'te quiero' o 'te amo', tu sólo me sonríes o me besas, nunca lo he escuchado de tu boca…

▬ ¿Y por eso estamos terminando? – alzó la voz Malfoy.

▬ No…

▬ Un hecho vale más que mil palabras Hermione – dijo Draco con un nudo en la garganta.

▬ Exacto, y no me lo demuestras, solo con ofensas y burlas, aunque no sean directas a mí, pero me has lastimado y si es esa tu forma de demostrarlo Draco, lo siento, pero yo no juego así – dijo Hermione y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos que estaban batallando por no salir.

▬ ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que estos 5 meses que llevamos juntos han sido una porquería? – gritó Draco con los ojos cristalinos.

▬ No, pero la mitad no ha valido la pena – dijo en voz baja la bruja – Si tan solo ni hubiera pasado nada…

▬ ¿Y qué estás haciendo conmigo? – preguntó Draco ofendido y muy dolido.

▬ Por que te quiero Draco, por eso estoy contigo, pero qué pasara si seguimos así…

▬ Pues no estás demostrándome que me quieres Hermione, eres tan débil, tienes miedo de crecer, de madurar, no quieres entregar tu corazón por completo y sufrir, tu valentía de Gryffindor se esta opacando, tienes miedo a sufrir…

▬ No, Draco, en eso te equivocas, yo te amo tanto y he sufrido por tu amor, el que tiene miedo eres tú, y es mejor ya no seguir con esto – dijo la castaña con el corazón desecho.

▬ ¿Estás segura? – dijo Draco sin aire.

Hermione solo lo observó y se dio la vuelta.

▬ ¿Sabes qué? – gritó Draco cuando Hermione iba como a 5 metros lejos de él – Tienes toda la razón, yo no sé qué diablos estaba pensando en andar con una asquerosa sangre sucia, nada mas desperdicie 5 meses contigo… fue una porquería…

Hermione no se giró ni nada, sin poder evitarlo rompió en llanto.

Draco la vio alejarse, tenía ella toda la razón, no demostró quererla como en verdad lo sentía. Fue un estúpido, pero para que intentar todo estaba acabado. Y él no hizo nada por detenerlo.

▬ Hermione… no te vayas… te quiero, no sabes cuánto – susurró Draco, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

▬ Hermione, tranquila, las cosas se arreglarán – dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga.

▬ Si, Herms, es sola una de esas peleas más – sonrió Ron, pero al ver que su amiga lloró mas, vio que era definitivo.

▬ No chicos, se terminó, no saben cuánto me duele, pero creo que era mejor para ambos – susurró la castaña y se acostó en las piernas de Harry.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

▬ Draco en verdad la quieres mucho, ¿no es así? – dijo Pansy en voz baja. Se preguntaba porque su amigo nunca había amado a nadie, y no estaba segura de lo que en verdad sentía.

A Draco le rodó una lágrima, estaba acostado en su cama, no dijo nada.

▬ Draco, habla con ella y si la amas, búscala y se dará cuenta que en verdad sientes lo mismo que ella – lo animó, pero Draco no dio señal.

▬ Eso no es suficiente para ella – por fin soltó el rubio.

▬ ¿Qué? – se extrañó su amiga – ¿Qué más quiere?

▬ Que se lo dijera – susurró Malfoy.

▬ ¿Decirle que?

▬ Que la amo – susurró Draco y cerró los ojos, le dolían de tanto llorar.

▬ ¿No se lo dijiste nunca? – susurró Pansy.

▬ No…

▬ ¿Por qué? – y le tomó de las manos en señal de apoyo.

▬ No lo sé – susurró Draco – No lo sé…

Ambos estaban desechos.

Draco pensaba que por qué Hermione no se daba cuenta que él estaba sufriendo por ella, tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar, casi no reía, no comía. La observaba todo el tiempo.

El dolo de Hermione estaba igual, además casi no participa en clases.

Ya había pasado casi un mes.

▬ ¿Hermione puedo hablar contigo? – dijo Pansy.

▬ Claro, de qué se trata – dijo con voz cansina la castaña.

▬ Vamos a la mazmorra – pidió ella – Solo ahí podremos hablar bien…

▬ Bien…

Ella y Pansy se llevaban muy bien, se habían hecho muy amigas y era obvio, ella siendo la novia de Harry, uno de sus mejores amigos, y claro sin dejar atrás a Ron que se había hecho novio de la mejor amiga de Pansy. La relación entre los 6 era muy padre, al menos lo era, ya que dos de ellos se habían separado.

Hermione no conocía el cuarto de Draco y mucho menos el de Pansy. La ventaja que tenían los Slytherin es que tenían cuartos separados.

▬ Sube a este cuarto – señaló el lugar Pansy – Ahora regreso, ese es mi cuarto…

▬ Al fin lo voy a conocer – sonrió Hermione.

▬ Déjame decirte, Harry lo conoce a la perfección – dijo con malicia la bruja.

Ambas comenzaron a reír. Hermione entró al cuarto, no había nadie allí, empezó a recorrer el cuarto, pero notó que tenía un toque varonil (Hermione pensó que sería porque Harry pasaba mucho tiempo allí, y le puso algo de él). Se le hizo extraño, pero no le dio importancia. Era un lugar muy cómodo, bastante amplio, una cama enorme, con chimenea, un librero, una pequeña Sala negra de piel, la cama tenía dosel de madera fina y serpientes grabadas.

▬ Ese olor se me hace conocido – dijo Hermione hablando sola y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

▬ Hola, Hermione – dijo en voz baja Draco, salió de la nada.

▬ ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo con voz fría Hermione y se levantó de la cama – ¿Les tienen permitido entrar a los niños a los cuartos de las niñas? – pero antes de que dijera algo el rubio, la castaña se contestó sola – Claro, si seré tonta, Harry conoce a la perfección el lugar…

▬ Hermione – sonrió el rubio – Este es mi cuarto…

▬ ¿Y entonces que hago aquí? – se extrañó la castaña.

▬ Pansy te trajo aquí para hablar – sonrió Draco y se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde estaba la Gryffindor.

▬ Y siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿no? – dijo con voz fría Hermione.

▬ Hermione, no necesitas ser fuerte conmigo ni contigo – dijo tranquilo Malfoy – Nos conocemos perfectamente, no vale la pena actuar…

Hermione sólo suspiró. Y siguió caminando por la habitación, se detuvo frente al pequeño librero.

▬ Hermione te extraño mucho – dijo Draco.

Ella no dijo nada, siguió leyendo.

▬ De verdad lo siento, no sabes cuánto, no quise decirte aquello la vez que terminamos…

▬ Lo sé, pero me lastimaste –contestó la castaña viendo los libros.

▬ Lo sé, y tú también me lastimaste mucho, Hermione soy un idiota, tenías toda la razón del mundo…perdóname…

Hermione dejó el libro en su lugar, se dirigió hacia Draco en silencio y se sentó a un lado sin decir nada.

▬ Lo siento – susurró la bruja.

▬ Hermione, tengo miedo y desde que te conocí lo tuve, eres la primera persona a la que le abrí mi corazón, por ti cambié, sólo tenía miedo de decirlo (se refería al 'te amo'), entregarme por completo y después me dejaras por otro….

▬ Nunca lo hubiera hecho – susurró ella.

▬ Me asusté cuando me di cuenta de que te quería, era algo nuevo para mí y no sabía que sucedería después, tal vez por eso fui frío y distante, no supe cómo actuar – dijo en baja Malfoy.

▬ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo en voz baja la castaña y se giró frente a él, estaban cara a acara.

▬ Por que una parte de mí se estaba yendo, temía a que se fuera para siempre y no recuperarla – susurró el rubio y la tomó de las manos.

▬ Se iría para siempre, pero la repondrías con la parte que de mí se desprendió, seríamos uno solo – dijo ella con media sonrisa.

▬ Antes de perderte lo dudaba, pero con este tiempo me di cuenta de lo que sentía, y que esa parte de mi no se había perdido, me di cuenta que se la había entregado a la persona que la guardaría con recelo, y ese hueco fue llenado por la parte que me había regalado la dueña de este corazón…- Draco se tocó su pecho.

A Hermione le rodó una lágrima de emoción, tristeza, alegría.

▬ Por favor perdóname – dijo Draco y sin poder evitarlo se llenaron de lágrimas – No puedo hacerme la idea de estar sin ti, lo eres todo para mí – y con esto varias lágrimas brotaron de ese par de ojos grises antes fríos, arrogantes, sin expresión.

▬ Draco – dijo con ternura Hermione y lo besó con suavidad en los labios – Te extraño tanto, yo también lo siendo Dragón…

Se miraron por algunos segundos, adoraban mirarse y perder en sus miradas.

▬ Te amo – susurró Draco – Te amo tanto, Hermione…

Hermione no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y lo abrazó con fuerza.

▬ Yo también te amo Draco – susurró la castaña.

Pasaron como dos horas en la habitación del rubio, estaban platicando de muchas cosas, se sentaron junto al fuero en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

Draco estaba sentado y la castaña acurrucada junto a él, la tenía abrazada y ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombre de Malfoy. El rubio comenzó a susurrarle cosas al odio de su novia, todo desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

▬ Por donde vayas iré con una venda en los ojos, lo que decidas haré, el amor cuando es verdad es uno solo…

A Hermione le rodó una lágrima, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

▬ No me preguntes porque he sido bueno contigo, solo sé que eres mi religión, que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo…

Draco era todo para ella. Sonrió.

▬ Sin ti no soy el mismo, eres mi credo, pedazo de cielo, abrázame fuerte, y que nos de buena suerte, prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte….

Hermione se incorporó y miro a Draco. El chico le limpió el rastro de las lágrimas que humedecieron las mejillas de su bebe.

Se perdieron en un tierno beso.

Hermione recorrió el pecho de Malfoy lentamente con su mano hasta llegar a la nuca y posarla allí. La batalla del beso se profundizó, la lengua de Draco se aventuró a explotar la boca de la chica, Hermione al sentir la lengua decidió jugar con ella. Una de las manos del rubio se aventuró a acariciar la espalda de la castaña y la metió por debajo de la camisa acariciado su piel suave, al contacto suave de la mano del rubio, la piel de ella se estremeció.

El rubio abandonó los labios de Hermione para dirigirse a su cuello y besarlo. La mano de Draco siguió su camino, acariciando su cuerpo, su piel, subió lentamente hasta topar con sus senos cubiertos. Hermione al sentir la caricia no pudo evitar gemir suavemente.

Hermione se incorporó lentamente y se puso de pie sin decir nada. Draco se sacó de onda al ver que su novia se levantó de la nada.

Hermione lentamente se quitó la capa y cayó al suelo, empezó a desabotonar la camisa, sólo los dos primeros botones y volteó a ver la cara de lujuria de Draco y sonrió.

Draco se incorporó y se acercó a ella. El rubio continuó desabrochando la camisa de Hermione, al terminar con los botones, metió las manos a la altura de los hombros y lentamente bajó su camisa acariciando su piel, al fin la prenda cayó, y comenzó a besar sus hombros, bajó a sus pechos cubiertos, le desabrochó el _brasier_, se alejó un poco para apreciar la vista, simplemente la chica era perfecta para él, no pedía más, sólo a ella. Se acercó para besarla en la boca. Draco la acercó más a su cuerpo rodeándola por la cintura; Hermione rodeó su cuello y profundizaron el beso haciendo cada vez con más pasión.

Al principio Hermione estaba siendo mucho más tímida con el rubio, que lo que era él con ella, pero después de unos minutos comenzaron a desinhibirse más, dejando la pena a un lado y disfrutar al máximo al entregarse por primera vez.

Hermione se separó de Draco, al principio el rubio no supo qué, pero después vio la intención de la castaña. Hermione desabotonó la camisa del rubio, con su lengua recorrió su boca, bajó por el cuello pasando por su pecho y dándole una ligera mordida en uno de sus pezones, cosa que excito demasiado al rubio y de allí, depositó pequeños besos en el abdomen plano, lamió poco su ombligo, he hizo que el rubio gimiera suavemente. Lentamente posó una mano en el pantalón del rubio y bajó el cierre con lentitud haciendo que Draco cerrara los ojos de placer, bajó con extrema lentitud el pantalón, haciendo que el rubio que excitara cada vez mas, Hermione metió sus delicados dedos en el bóxer de Malfoy, acariciando su piel suave y tersa. Hermione con un dedo recorrió el pene erecto de Draco.

▬ Hermione – gimió Draco cerrando los ojos. Ella solo sonrió. Quería divertirse un poco.

Hermione se levantó y lo besó con pasión.

Y ahora fue el turno del rubio de hacer sufrir un poco a la castaña, como ella lo había hecho con él.

La besó con pasión, Hermione sólo se dejó llevar. El mago comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello y recorriendo con sus manos por la espalda de la bruja. Hermione no pudo contenerse y emitió un gemido suave. Draco acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, suavemente comenzó a succionar uno de sus pezones. Gimió Hermione y arqueó la espalda de la excelente sensación que le estaba haciendo tener el sexy rubio de Slytherin.

Con los dedos de Draco fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Hermione cuando le hubiese quitado por completo la ropa y se hubiesen acostado en la cama, lentamente la comenzó a acariciar desde su cuello, subió a sus labios y ella cerró los ojos; bajó por el pecho, pasando por su pequeño ombligo. Y pasando lenta y suavemente dos de sus dedos por encima de la pelvis de la bruja, haciendo que la chica gimiera de excitación.

▬ Draco, te deseo…

Se miraron por largo tiempo, mirando sus cuerpos desnudos. Hermione aventó salvajemente a Draco boca arriba y se monto en él. Comenzó a besarlo por la boca introduciendo su lengua con pasión; mientras tanto Draco acariciaba el cuerpo de la bruja. Comenzó a besar el cuello y de allí lentamente se dirigió a su pecho dando pequeños besos: y con su lengua recorrió todo el abdomen de Draco, hasta llegar a su miembro.

Siguieron besándose de poco a más, sus cuerpos pedían más y más, estaban experimentando cosas que nunca antes habían sentido y se sentían explotar. Poco a poco de la ternura y diversión dio paso a la pasión, de esta a la excitación, a los gemidos que gritaban y pedían mas y mas, se necesitan y deseaban sacar esa bomba que estaba a punto de estallas en sus cuerpos.

Y con una sonrisa malévola. Draco tomó a Hermione de la cintura y el mago se posó sobre ella y comenzó a ir de adelante hacia atrás, el movimiento de sus caderas fueron incrementando al igual que las sensaciones, los gemidos y empezaron a sentir como sus cuerpos vibraban de satisfacción, los movimientos eran mucho más rápidos, sentían no poder más. Hasta que llegó el momento en que llegaron al punto cúspide de la excitación. Al tener el mayor orgasmo.

Se desplomaron en la cama agostados, un poco sudados, pero satisfechos consigo mismos. Sonrieron. Y allí se quedaron haciéndose mimos.

Después de un tiempo Hermione se dirigió al fuego y se sentó en el sillón más cercano a él, se cubrió con una sabana. Draco al rato se le unió, se sentó a un lado y se acurrucó en el pecho de Hermione. Se perdieron en un profundo beso y se sonrieron. Se quedaron en un reconfortante silencio.

▬ Abrázame fuerte Hermione – susurró Draco y cerró los ojos cuando ella lo tomó entre sus brazos – No me sueltes nunca.

▬ No lo haré Draco – susurró Hermione y depositó un beso en la frente del rubio con ternura – No lo haré…

**Canción:** _"Credo"_ de Pepe Aguilar y Tiziano Ferro.

Esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto ayer (28/Agosto/05/Lunes) la empecé a escribir como a eso de las 8 de la noche, lo que pasa que me encanta esta canción, y vi que quedaba perfecto con Draco y Hermione, así que me puse a escribir y la terminé como en dos horas, pero ya no la alcancé a subir, y ya hoy me puse a poner los últimos detallitos y la subí... me moría de ganas por escribir algo así. Sí me gustó el resultado, pero como que siento que me hace falta algo, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, no se a ustedes, pero a mí me encanto el final. Los últimos dos comentarios de Draco y Hermione, casi me hace llorar.

**NOTA ACTUAL****:** Ahora que tenga más tiempo, me dedicaré a arreglar algunos de los fics. No hay duda que había palabras mal escritas y así publicaba. Qué mal. Modificaré lo básico. Errores de dedo. Faltas de ortografía. Alguna redacción mal hecha. Así que por el momento, corregí esos detalles, cuando tenga tiempo, daré otra vuelta y haré una mejor redacción, respetando la historia. Aunque ahora que la he vuelto a leer se me hizo súper cursi, ha ha ha, pero qué voy a hacerle, la dejaré igual.

Aprovecho para agradecer a todas las personas que siguieron esta pequeñísima historia, a los que la siguen leyendo y que me agregan a sus favoritos.


End file.
